Heated Chocolate One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke always wondered why he never got chocolate from his girlfriend but never asked. Until this Valentine's day he changed that decision and did a little something else with the chocolate his lovely woman made for him. One shot


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day to all of you duckies. Hope you all get chocolate.**_

* * *

Sasuke hates Valentine's Day for many reasons. One, his girlfriend for five years but that has been his best friend for years gets angry by all the attention he gets from woman. Two, he didn't like that his girlfriend got attention from men. Three, not the worse one of the bunch but he doesn't eat sweets too much, he got it from his father. His older brother Itachi got the sweet tooth from his mother. But the final reason he hated it more than hated he despised Valentine's day was because Naruko his girlfriend never made him nothing. She made him something once and then never did it again. When they were kids she gave him her homemade chocolate. He loved to eat her chocolate if she would ever make it for him, even now since they been together she still hasn't made it for him.

Today happened to be just that day too and it was honestly not going to be a good day for him. The first sign was Naruko being gone in the morning before he even woke up and the second was being late to work to begin with. But he was finally off work after his brother dragged him to every business they owned like it had to be today or the company would go bankrupt. Sasuke had to reject woman left and right while Itachi, Sasuke's older brother dabble in all the treats he got from the woman.

"That's why you wanted me to go with you." Sasuke grumbled in the car that happened to be driving the two around for the day.

"Little brother, you always say you want chocolate on Valentine's day but you never get it." Itachi said.

"Yeah but I don't want it from those woman. I wouldn't like it if she accepted chocolate from men so why would I accept it?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow at his brother.

He loves his brother but sometimes Sasuke is the butt of his jokes and taunts so it's hard to sit there and be happy by what he is saying.

"Well you didn't have to keep them you could have gave them to me." Itachi said with a small grin.

"So you want her to castrate me? Okay brother I will do it and then tell her when word gets to her because you know it will that you told me to do it so you can get the chocolate. Alright I am fine with us both being castrated." Sasuke explained.

"Well I don't think she will do that." Itachi reasoned.

"When did you become stupid, Itachi?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"I didn't think about that. Never mind little brother go around chocolate less this year too. By the way, have you ever told Naruko that you liked her chocolate?" Itachi asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Now who's being stupid?" Itachi stated raising his eyebrow.

Sasuke just sat there and didn't say anything but he raised his eyebrows for him to continue.

"Remember that last time you ever got chocolate from her?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, "eight," Sasuke nodded sure of himself.

"Do you remember who the first person was to give you the chocolates?" Itachi asked.

"She was, before school." Sasuke said also sure of himself.

"Do you remember why she gave it before school?" Itachi questions.

Itachi questioning so much was starting to get to Sasuke and he was getting frustrated about it.

"Because she went to a different school. What is the point of all these questions?" Sasuke asked showing how irritated he was getting.

"Do you remember that year after school you got followed home by those girls and you screamed you didn't like chocolate though you got into a little scuffle earlier that day over someone trying to take away Naruko's chocolates from you?" Itachi asked ignoring his brothers clear irritation.

"Yeah so what, what does that have to do with all your damn questions?" Sasuke asked as they got out the car.

"You screamed outside OUR houses. Who happened to be home that day?" Itachi asked.

Then it dawned on Sasuke that Naruko must of heard him scream that one statement.

The dawn on his little brother's face made him answer again. "She heard you, we were at the front door when you said it and she ran out the back door crying." Itachi said as they got out the car.

"Do you need me anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Itachi said with a slight smirk.

"Driver, take me home." Sasuke said jumping into the car.

"You're welcome little brother." Itachi said carrying all his chocolate in the building.

Sasuke contemplated the whole way home how he was going to talk to Naruko about this. A part of him was mad that she never brought it up and another part of him was sad because she cried because of him.

'That explains why she didn't want to talk to me the rest of that day.' Sasuke thought as the driver stopped in front of his house.

He got out the car and basically ran to the door to find his future wife. That's when he stopped at the door and smelled a scent he hasn't smelled in such a long time. Naruko was making her special chocolate. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to find Naruko in shorts that hugged her curves, an orange tank top, and an apron. Her long blonde hair in a bun that Sasuke could only assume to keep it out of the chocolate.

Naruko must not of heard him come in because she didn't turn around but then again she was singing along to the music that happened to be on.

"Damn it," Naruko muttered as she put a little bit of brown sugar in the chocolate she was making.

Sasuke waited and watched her for a little while until he felt the need to make his presence known. He coughed to see if she would hear him and when she didn't he decided to just walk up to her and grab her waist.

"Hi love, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Naruko visibly shivered from the sound of his voice and he enjoyed seeing that response.

"What are you doing home so early?" Naruko asked.

"I came to ask, why you never make me chocolate?" Sasuke asked putting his face in the crook of her neck nibbling in a few places.

"You don't like sweets." Naruko whispered as she tilted her head back so he can roam more on her neck.

"I can think of a few places that I would love to eat this chocolate off of." Sasuke whispered as he dipped his finger in the chocolate putting it on her neck.

They both were slightly jittery from how hot the chocolate was, but it wasn't so bad that it burned them or anything. He was about to lick the chocolate off his finger when she grabbed it and sucked on his finger effectively turning him on even more. That made him lick all up her neck where the chocolate was and then bite down on her.

"I have a few places too where I would love to eat chocolate off of." Naruko whispered turning around as she turned off the flame.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself in control because he knew all the places he would love for her to lick chocolate off of him.

"Let's go to the room and you can show me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

He was completely turned on. It seemed that she was too because she pulled him by the hand her other hand taking the pot handle bringing the chocolate with them.

When they got to the room Sasuke immediately started to take off his shirt and unbuckle his pants but Naruko seemed to be faster in her mission that she slapped his hands away from his pants.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned one delicate eyebrow going up.

"I want to lick it off your chest first." Naruko whispered as she pushed him to the bed effectively pushing him down.

"Fuck," Sasuke panted completely turned on.

He hated four play but when it did happen all he wanted to do was make her want him more. She poured some chocolate on his chest between the cracks of his abs. She tilted her head down licking up his abs very slowly. Sasuke loved the way her eyes looked full of lust. When the chocolate was just bits on him he leaned up and pulled her down to kiss him. As he kissed her passionately he turned their positions in reverse with her laying on the bed.

"My turn now," Sasuke whispered in a husky lustful voice.

"But..." Naruko started but the glare shut her up for some reason.

"I don't want to hear you say 'but you don't like chocolate'. Now let me lick the chocolate I waited years to get. I will lick it everywhere on you." Sasuke said all the while nibbling everywhere on Naruko's body.

Naruko shuddered by the sheer suspense of him saying the words she wanted to hear from him. He started by pouring the chocolate on her breasts groping them while the chocolate fell between them and started leaking toward her neck but Sasuke wasn't going to let that chocolate getaway. Naruko groaned at his harsh treatment toward her as he licked the chocolate.

When the chocolate four play was over with Naruko and Sasuke were a panting mess from all the teasing. Sasuke didn't know how he lasted this long with even putting his dick inside of Naruko but he was going to lose his composure soon. Naruko wasn't better off she just wanted to be ravaged and ravage her lover but he loved to torment her when he knew she really wanted it from him.

It was straining both of them but they both knew the other had enough stamina to keep going for hours. Sasuke on the other hand didn't want to wait anymore sticking his dick in her quickly and picking her up so he would be completely in her. She moaned his name and scratched his back. Which turned Sasuke on and made him move faster.

"Naru..." Sasuke grunted but Naruko was in her own world moaning and groaning his name while she bounced on him.

They both came together but they still kept going because they weren't done with each other. Sasuke pulled Naruko's hair so he could control a kiss and Naruko let him moaning into the kiss without a care in the world.

"You're so sexy..." Naruko groaned in Sasuke's ear.

That sent Sasuke over the edge again because he LOVED when Naruko complimented him. He didn't care about other woman but this was Naruko and it was rare for her to compliment him.

He bit her neck and she moaned his name right before she bit his shoulder. They both rode out their climax together that time.

Since they were finished and extremely dirty they both decided it would be best to disentangle their body parts and take a shower together. When they got to the shower it was silent and peaceful. They cleaned themselves off and decided it would be nice to take a bath.

"Naruko," Sasuke called to his dazed girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Naruko responded more alert now.

"Why did you never make me chocolate?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko's eyebrow rose as she tilted her head. "What do you mean, Sasuke? I made you chocolate every year." Naruko answered.

"No you didn't not since we were eight." Sasuke reasoned.

"Are you talking about that time that I heard you scream you didn't like chocolate?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just nodded his head yes.

"Sasuke, I made you chocolate every year even though I heard what you said. Don't get me wrong I was hurt at first about it but I never stopped making you chocolate." Naruko said with a gentle smile.

Sasuke was confused by his woman's words and didn't understand one thing: where did all the chocolate go? Then Sasuke knew one thing that he didn't think of before. That bastard stole all his chocolate over the years.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sasuke said abruptly standing.

"No wonder I never got a response from you earlier." Naruko said making Sasuke look at her with a raised eyebrow and sit back down.

"I always waited for you to tell me how good the chocolate was that specific year and never got a response. As a matter of fact you always seemed so angry about something right after Valentine's Day so I never asked how the chocolate was in fear that you just didn't like it and was scared to tell me." Naruko said.

"I never got any of your chocolate. I wish I did." Sasuke whispered.

"Well now you did in a much better way that no one else can have." Naruko said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I did," Sasuke agreed leaning toward her to give her a kiss.

They kissed passionately until they heard the doorbell ring. They considered ignoring it but their phones also wouldn't stop going off so they could only assume it was Itachi wanting some chocolate.

"Damn it, so help me god if that's him I am going to kill him." Sasuke grumbled.

Sasuke got into his rob and handed Naruko hers. They both walked out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen to hear their house phone voicemail with Itachi on it.

 _ **"Come on you two, I know you're in there now open the damn door." Itachi said on the voicemail.**_

Sasuke actually had to keep Naruko from laughing right then and there from the message.

"WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE NOW STOP CALLING AND RINGING THE BELL!" Sasuke screamed.

It seemed Itachi got the picture because he stopped immediately. Naruko ran to the room with Sasuke right on her tail. He bit the back of her neck when he caught her by the closet and she spun in his arms to nuzzle under his chin.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you," Naruko whispered back to him in his chest.

"Let's get dressed to let this buffoon inside the house." Sasuke said.

Naruko did exactly that and got dressed rather quickly. Sasuke did the same he didn't need his brother to start calling or pressing the doorbell again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he answered the door to his smirking annoying older brother.

"Here to get some chocolate from your love." Itachi said honestly.

Naruko came around to the hallway and saw the brothers and chuckled at the evil plan she had in store for Itachi after everything he did to her and Sasuke.

"Sorry, don't have any for you this year. Sasuke ate it all." Naruko said tilting her head in a way to say sorry.

Itachi was pissed beyond belief and it was priceless. But Naruko thought it was best for him to suffer a little bit seeing as he made Sasuke suffer for years.

"What? You're kidding?" Itachi asked talking to Naruko now, not even looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I ate it all brother just like you did to me all those years." Sasuke said moving in his brother's vision.

"OH COME ON!" Itachi screamed and walked off.

Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened but he shut the door when he saw his brother drive off looking like he was going to kill someone and after he flipped Sasuke off. Sasuke shut the door laughing.

"Did I really eat all the chocolate?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his woman.

"No, but I thought he deserved that seeing as he ate all the chocolate I ever gave you." Naruko said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Sasuke laughed even more but he knew he was going to have to give that chocolate to his brother tomorrow. But it was still funny to see his brother so mad.

"Let's go love," Sasuke said walking up to her.

That night they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms watching movies.

As Sasuke got ready to go in the morning seeing as his brother was mad at him about the chocolate he had to drive his own car. Naruko gave him the chocolate and told Sasuke to record the conversation he had with his brother before and after he gave him the chocolate.

Sasuke knocked on his brother's office door only to get a grunt to come in. But as Sasuke came in with his camera ready Itachi immediately told him to get out.

"Then I won't be able to give you what you want." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I don't want anything you got." Itachi said not knowing Sasuke was talking about the chocolate he actually wanted.

"So I can eat the chocolate that Naruko made you. Sounds good to me," Sasuke said as he turned around going toward the door his phone was still pointing toward his brother so she could see everything.

Itachi jumped up immediately and ran to the door to grab Sasuke before he left.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN CHOCOLATE!" Itachi screamed in Sasuke's face.

If Itachi wasn't so damn close to his face he would have laughed but Itachi was to close so he pushed him away and then through the chocolate at him. Then took a picture of Itachi getting it and stopped the recording. He turned toward the door again before he remembered what him and Naruko talked about last night.

"Oh yeah Itachi," Sasuke said.

"What?" Itachi grumbled as he ate his chocolate.

"If you ever keep my chocolate from Naruko again I will make sure you will never get her chocolate again for the rest of our lives." Sasuke said with a glare and a smirk that only intensified by the sheer horror on Itachi's face to not get her chocolate again.

Sasuke left out the office feeling better about the whole situation. He loved Naruko and was going to be with her for the rest of their lives. This was the first Valentine's Day in years that he is actually happy about. He sent both picture and video to Naruko to get a response a minute later with her laughing at the way Itachi was acting. Good thing was that Itachi didn't know they recorded so they would be able to use that against him for the rest of their lives. The composed Uchiha loses his shit over chocolate. Well Sasuke can't speak badly on that seeing as he was angry about not getting any chocolate from his beloved but so what she was his and would be forever.

As for when he got in his office all he could think about was the night before and how the chocolate tasted on her body. He licked his lips and had to keep himself from getting hard. Best thing to get rid of a hard on is to hear a voice you absolutely hate hearing.

"Sakura, what time is my meeting?" Sasuke asked his secretary.

"Uchiha-San it's for two o'clock." Sakura said on the intercom.

Sasuke smiled, just perfect. That did the trick perfectly. Sasuke couldn't wait for next Valentine's Day he will be planning a bigger treat then. Yesterday ended on a good note and he couldn't ask it to be better in any other way.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 ** _In this story I put some of the things I do with my own boyfriend. Like the shower part where we take a shower then after cleaning ourselves we take a bath and talk._**

 ** _And if you noticed when they said 'I love you' to each other they never said too. Me and my boyfriend do that also because I feel when you say too it means you love them less and I hate that thought._**

 ** _I hope everyone is having a wonderful Valentine's Day._**

 ** _I will try to get that other Valentine's One shot out tomorrow or later today. But if I can't get it done then you will see it before this month is over just late._**


End file.
